


Riddlebat Drabbles

by lfthinkerwrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reformed!Riddler, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfthinkerwrites/pseuds/lfthinkerwrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots with Riddlebat as the main pairing.





	1. I Was Here First

**Author's Note:**

> Just because of the sheer volume of drabbles I've got on Tumblr, I'm splitting it into a few different works. Gen stuff will go into Prompts and Oneshots, and I'll be posting a work collecting all my Scriddler oneshots in the next few days. Enjoy!

“I’m going to bring Sionis in. I was here first.”

“Really, Edward?”

Edward crossed his arms and glared up at the stern countenance of Batman, standing just inches away from him. “Well, I was! I’ve already spent two weeks following his paper trail and I’m not about to let you swoop in and steal all the credit!”

Batman looked less than impressed by Edward’s argument. Or perhaps that was his normal expression. It was hard to gauge at times given the cowl. “Edward,” he said finally. “No.”

Edward narrowed his eyes. “You can’t stop me.”

“Want to bet?”

“I’ve been cleared by the Board at Arkham. You can’t take me back there! And you can’t detain me just for investigating a mob boss!”

“A mob boss who’s well known for torturing people. I don’t want you near this, Edward. It’s too dangerous.”

Edward at first didn’t know what to say to that. “That…sounds like you almost care about me.”

Batman didn’t respond, which gave Edward pause and a bit of hope. That hope was dashed when Batman said “I’ll take it from here. Go home, Edward.”

Edward folded his arms. “I will most certainly not! What are you going to do, lock me in that ridiculous car of yours?”

Five minutes later, Batman had all but dropped him into the passenger seat of the Batmobile, then locked the car behind him as he stalked back towards Sionis’ warehouse. “You are actually Satan, oh my God!” Edward shouted at Batman’s retreating figure. Edward attempted to jimmy the car lock to no avail. He leaned back against the seat and sulked. He really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.


	2. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason walks in at all the worst times.

Jason arrived on the scene about half an hour after Bruce had called him in. A drug buy in the Narrows had gone bad, leaving three dead dealers and over half a million dollars worth of product missing. When Jason got to the street corner, he found that Bruce wasn’t alone. 

Edward Nigma, private investigator, former supervillain and forever a pain in the ass, was arguing with Bruce over being allowed to work the case. “…I don’t see why I can’t lend you my assistance!”

“Edward,” Jason heard Bruce say. “These people are dangerous.”

“Ha!” Nigma scoffed. “You don’t say! And here I thought they were the friendly sort of drug dealer, like the usual people you find in Gotham’s underbelly.”

“Edward,” Bruce said again. “I mean it. I can handle this. Besides, aren’t you already working the smuggling case in the Bowery?”

Nigma pouted. He actually pouted. “Well, maybe I want to spend more time with you. I can count how many times I’ve seen you this month on one hand.” Jason blinked. Wait, what?

Bruce actually grinned a bit at that. “I’ll come by tonight Edward. I promise.” Then he leaned in and-Oh Hell no! He and Nigma were kissing! Jason almost fell off the rooftop he was watching this from in shock. When the fuck did this happen!? Dick didn’t tell him about this! 

Nigma pulled away with a soft look on his face. “You’d better,” Jason heard him purr and holy shit, this was weird, “Or I’ll be coming for you.” He stood up on is toes to give Bruce a peck on the cheek before he walked off. As soon as Nigma was out of sight, Jason dropped down.

Bruce merely nodded. “Jason. Glad to see you. Now, these dealers-”

Jason held his hand up. “Are we really going to act like you didn’t just kiss Riddler?”

“That’s not important. And he’s not the Riddler anymore. Now-”

“No Bruce, we’re talking about this. Just how long has this been going on?”

Bruce’s expression didn’t change. “Six months.”

Six months? Six months!? “And I’m just now finding out about this? Does Alfred know? Does Dick know?”

“Alfred yes, Dick no. Edward and I both agreed when we talked about our relationship that we wanted to wait before we told other people.”

“Whoa, hold the fuck up, you did what now? ‘Talk about your relationship’? This is an actual relationship?”

Bruce said nothing and Jason was glad his red helmet completely obscured his facial expression. Jason shook his head and laughed a bit. “You and Nigma. Holy shit. I mean, we always knew he had a thing for you, but when did you-”

“We really don’t need to talk about this,” Bruce said in a very matter of fact tone.

“You’re dating a former supervillain. We kind of do.”

Bruce turned back towards the crime scene and Jason knew he’d won that argument. “Later,” Bruce said. “Right now, let’s take a look at the crime scene.”

Jason gave him a mock salute. “After you boss.” He smirked a bit. He had blackmail material for years.


	3. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds a way to deal with an uncooperative Edward.

Bruce took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten, in order to banish thoughts of throttling the man in green who stood before him. “Edward,” he said as patiently as he could, “I don’t have any time for games now. I know you’ve been investigating the Chinatown murders. Tell me what you know.”

The supervillain turned private investigator scoffed. “Why? So you can swoop in and steal the credit like you always do? No, this one’s mine. You can find out what I know as soon as the morning papers do.”

Bruce wasn’t sure what it said about him that he’d almost rather be dealing with The Joker than with Edward when he was in one of his territorial moods. Maybe the other man would be open to collaboration. “Edward,” he suggested. “Why don’t we try working together on this then?”

"Oh, now you want to collaborate? Last time I suggested that you locked me in your car!"

‘’Because you were about to stroll into Sionis’ headquarters and get yourself killed.”

"Not the point! The answer is still no!”

Now Bruce wished he was back at Wayne Manor breaking up another fight between Tim and Damian. He knew if he threatened Edward he could get what he needed, but he didn’t want to. Edward had come so far in the past year. He deserved better than that. “Edward,” he asked. “How about an exchange? Tell me what I need to know, and I’ll tell you something you want to know.”

Edward’s eyes clouded over in suspicion. “Anything?”

‘’Anything within reason.”

Edward reached a gloved hand to his chin and pondered. Then, much to Bruce’s surprise, his face turned bright red. “Answer my Riddle, then I’ll tell you.”

Well, he should have seen that coming. “Alright,” he said cautiously.

"Share between two, mostly to woo-“

Bruce knew in an instant. He leaned in and cut Edward off with a firm, but gentle kiss. Edward squeaked a bit, then grabbed at the front of Bruce’s suit to deepen the kiss. Bruce found himself cupping the back of Edward’s neck, gently threading his fingers through his hair. Finally, he pulled away. Edward’s face was flushed and he looked almost dazed, which made Bruce smirk. “Satisfied?”

Edward pouted. “You cheated! You didn’t let me finish!”

The more things changed. “A deal’s a deal, Edward. Now, about the murders…”


	4. Flight

Batman parked the Batmobile in the alleyway just a block down from the abandoned warehouse. He gestured to Edward, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat. "You’re sure this is where Zsasz is?"

"That’s what my sources say," Edward said. He unbuckled his seatbelt. "And they’ve never been wrong before. I only recruit the best of the best to be my informants." He tapped on the windshield with his finger. "Shall we?"

Batman opened the hood of the car and unbuckled himself. "I’d rather you stay here. Zsasz is no joke, Edward."

The consulting detective rolled his eyes. "I am aware of that. I was a former cellmate of his, you know."

"Just stay close. Let me handle Zsasz."

Edward followed Batman out of the car and down the street until the two were in front of the warehouse. "Are we going through the front door?"

"No," Batman answered. "There should be a service entrance on the roof. We’ll enter there and work our way down." He pulled his grappling hook off his belt and aimed at the roof. He looked over towards Edward. "Grab on."

"No thank you,’’ Edward said. ‘’I can get up another way."

"I’d like to see you try."

Edward had a barb at the ready but realized that there was no other way up to the roof. He huffed and came up to Batman’s side. The vigilante wrapped his arm around his waist, and Edward pretended he wasn’t blushing. "Hold on," Batman said gently. Then he fired and the pair flew up into the night sky.


	5. A Family Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical night with Edward and the Batfamily.

Edward crossed his arms. “I don’t understand what the problem is. You said you wanted my help bringing this drug kingpin in-”

“Bringing him to justice, yes,” Bruce interrupted. “I didn’t say KILL him!”

“He’s not dead father,” Damian piped up, kicking said unconscious kingpin where he lay on the dock. “Nigma just shot him with a rubber bullet.” Dick and Jason stood to the side, watching the two older men square off against each other.

“Edward,” Bruce said again. “I told you, I don’t like guns.”

“Then, by all means, feel free not to use them,” Edward said. “Unfortunately, not all of us had the privilege to spend ten years training in every martial art known to man!”

“One for Eddie,” Jason muttered.

Dick looked over at him. “Are you keeping score?”

Jason shrugged. “Need something to do.”

“I mean it, Edward. No guns.”

“Technically, it’s not a gun, it’s a trick cane that can fire bullets-”

“It’s a gun. And I won’t allow it.”

“I don’t need your permission to carry implements to protect myself-”

“Mom, Dad, stop fighting,” Jason mock-whined. “You’re tearing this family apart!”

Bruce and Edward turned, glared and spoke as one. “Not now, Jason!”

Dick barely stifled laughter as Jason sulked. “Great, it’s in stereo now.”


	6. When a Batman Meets A Baby Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets someone he never expected.

Bruce had to stifle a yawn as he and Lucius were treated to an update from the Wayne Enterprises CFO. “So as you can see, our stock has almost doubled in the past two months thanks to your new Green Tech initiatives. Shareholder confidence is at an all-time high as-”

The sound of Bruce’s cell phone ringing mercifully interrupted the meeting before Bruce dozed off completely. He gave Lucius and the flustered CFO an apologetic look before checking the number. He frowned. It was Edward’s. Edward almost never called him during normal work hours unless-Bruce got out of his chair. Unless he was in real trouble. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to take this.” Bruce waited until he was out in the hallway before he picked up the call. “Edward? What’s wrong?”

Edward hesitated before responding, which made Bruce concerned. “I’m sorry,” he said finally, and the tone in his voice made Bruce even more on edge. “Bruce…can you come over to my office? Please?”

“I can be there in ten minutes, Bruce said, rushing to the elevator. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”

“I’m not sure,” Edward answered. “I-I don’t want to talk about this over the phone. Please, just come here.”

Edward hung up the call before Bruce could get more information. Bruce texted Lucius first to excuse himself from the meeting and apologize. Then he hit the elevator button to take him to the underground parking garage. As soon as the doors opened, he dashed out to his car and pulled out the Batsuit from its special compartment under his seat.

He made it to Edward’s office exactly ten minutes later. He pulled his car into the alleyway behind his building, then exited the car. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the second story fire escape just outside Edward’s office window. No sooner had he landed than he forced the window open. “Edward!” he called out. His lover was sitting on the sofa he had newly installed for his clients with his back turned to the window. Sitting next to him was what looked to Bruce like a teenage girl. As soon as Bruce had burst in, both looked towards him with a start and Bruce froze. The girl’s face…looked just like Edward’s.

The girl jumped up off the sofa, her green eyes, Edward’s eyes, wide as saucers. “Holy crap!” she cried out. She looked at Edward and pointed at him almost accusingly. “What the Hell, Dad!? You sicced Batman on me!”

Dad? That confirmed Bruce’s suspicions. Edward made no attempt to deny it, instead getting up off the sofa in an attempt to calm her down, his hands help up apologetically. “I did no such thing. I didn’t think he’d come in so dramatically.” He shot Bruce an apologetic look. “Can we talk in the other room?”

Bruce’s concern had now given way to curiosity. “By all means.” Bruce followed Edward out into the waiting room. The girl watched their movements suspiciously but made no attempt to follow them out. Bruce waited until Edward had shut the door before he asked the $64,000 question. “Edward. Why didn’t you tell me you had a child?”

Edward’s calm facade broke then. “Because, dearest,” he said, “Two hours ago, I didn’t even know I had one!” He ran a hand through his auburn hair. “What am I going to do? I can’t be a father, I don’t know how to be a father-”

Bruce gently grabbed Edward’s shoulder. “Breathe, Edward. It’s going to be alright.” Bruce himself was no stranger to surprise fatherhood. He hoped that there was a less baroque explanation for this girl’s existence than for Damian’s at least. “What’s her name?”

Edward sighed. “Ellen. Ellen Dixon.”

“Who is her mother?”

Edward cringed. “Was. Diane Dixon. She was a girl I had a fling with about sixteen years ago when I first got to Gotham. According to Ellen, she died about five years ago in a car accident. Her grandmother’s been raising her.” Edward shook his head. “Why didn’t she ever tell me she was pregnant?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Bruce said. “Does she have any proof that you’re her father? A birth certificate? A DNA test?”

Edward shot him a wry look. “You saw her. She’s practically my clone!”

“I can run one, just to be sure,” Bruce said. “What are you going to do?”

Edward fidgeted with his sleeves a bit. “I…I never really wanted kids of my own, but…she’s mine, Bruce. I want to try to be her father, at least.”

Bruce leaned down and kissed Edward’s forehead. “Good.” He’d known ever since he and Edward had first faced off as opponents all those years ago that there were glimmers of decency in the other man. His successful reformation was proof of that. “I’ll help you out as much as you need me to, Edward. We’ll figure this out.”

Edward looked up and smiled at him. “Thank you. Sorry for bothering you at work, but I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Who else is there?” Bruce asked. “Now, I think it’s time you properly introduced us.”

Edward sighed. “All right.” He turned to open the door only to nearly knock the girl over. She’d clearly been eavesdropping on the pair.

She looked up at Bruce again and gave him a little wave. “Hi.”

Bruce nodded. “Hello, Ellen.” Then he awkwardly said, “I’m-”

“Yeah, I know. You’re Batman.” She crossed her arms and gave him a look. Bruce had to hand it to her. Once she was over the initial shock, she seemed to regard him as just another person. “Are you dating my Dad?”

“Ellen!” Edward yelled, his face flushing.

“Yes,” Bruce answered.

Ellen grinned. “Cool! Does that mean I can meet Red Hood? He’s awesome!”

“Absolutely not!” Edward shouted again. Then he groaned. “Oh God, I haven’t known you for more than an hour and I’m already lecturing you. I am a father.”

Bruce held a gloved hand out to Ellen. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ellen looked at the hand, then to her father, then back to the hand. She took it and shook it. “Same.”


	7. The Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's reaction to Bruce and Edward.

It’s a brightly lit room that Edward wakes up to. The neon green and bright red lights assault his vision, emphasizing the throbbing pain of his head. He tries to move his hands but finds that they’re tied behind his back. He comes to a bit more and realizes that he’s tied to a chair in a warehouse. Sionis’ old warehouse by the Gotham docks. In a flash, he remembers everything. He’d been down here working a missing person’s case, Bruce had warned him to be careful, that this was territory controlled by-

"Wakey, wakey Eddie Spaghetti!"

The Joker is in front of him now, smiling and waving with one hand. Edward tries not to let his eyes linger on the knife the clown holds in the other hand. "Joker," He brings himself to say. "Am I dead?"

Joker laughs, a braying laugh that had always gotten on his nerves in Arkham. "Oh come on Eddie! If I was going to kill you, I’d wait until you were awake! It’s more fun that way, remember? Besides, we have so much catching up to do!"

Edward finds it in himself to roll his eyes. He was never afraid of the clown as a Rogue, he’s not now that he’s reformed. "Is that why you tied me up? To catch up with me?"

Joker laughs again, lower, meaner. He brings the knife up so that the tip is pointing right at Edward’s throat. "A little birdie told me you and Batsy have been getting closer."

And there it is. Edward smirks a bit, despite the position he’s in. "Jealous?"

Joker’s eyes narrow in anger, but his grin stays as he slides the knife down, just tracing Edward’s throat. "I always thought Kitty would be the one I needed to look out for. Her or that ninja chickadee. You though, Eddie? Never saw you coming a mile away." Joker suddenly grabs Edward’s shirt collar and pulls him closer. "Just a word of advice," he says in a tone that shows just how unamused he really is. "There’s only room for two in this little game Bats and I have going on. I don’t take kindly to interlopers. Just ask that one kid. Or two, I lose track."

Edward’s heart is pounding in his chest, but he can’t resist another dig."What really bothers you," he asks. "That I won or that you never had a chance to begin with?" He doesn’t have time to enjoy the outraged look on Joker’s face before the clown backhands him. His head snaps back from the force of the blow. Where the Hell is Bruce?

Joker laughs again and Edward can feel the knife’s edge just at the corner of his lips. "You don’t look so good Eddie," he says in a tone of mock sympathy. "Let’s see if we can make you look a bit happier!"

Edward’s never been more grateful to hear the sound of glass breaking in his entire life.


	8. "Talk to Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has a Bad Night.

Edward had come to one conclusion. He was never meant to be happy.

It doesn’t matter how much work he’s done, how many doctors say that he’s cured, how many cases he’s closed. He’s the Riddler. Always was, always will be. No one will ever let him forget that, especially himself. 

So really, why shouldn’t he end it?

End this farce, end this pretense, go back to who he really is, what he really is. 

He’s standing on the roof of his office building, his certificate of release from Arkham, some framed articles of his solved cases in a box, ready to be pitched off the roof. Another clean slate, so he could start anew. 

So why was he hesitating?

No one wants him around, not Gordon, not Bullock, not Batman. They’ve made that perfectly clear. His former criminal associates wouldn’t be happy to see him back, but since when had he ever cared what they thought? He could get some street credit back, rob a bank, rob a mobster, burn something down, kill the mayor, anything really.

So why was he hesitating?

He took one step closer to the edge of the roof and then he felt someone tugging him back. “Edward! Don’t!”

He whirled around, dropping the box. Batman was there, holding on to him for dear life, looking almost stricken beneath that cowl. He looked at the box, confusion written on his face. His lower face at least. Edward realized what he must have thought and almost laughed.

“I’m not trying to kill myself if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said. “I’d never give anyone that satisfaction.”

Batman didn’t let go. “What are you doing?”

Edward shook his head. “I’m proving you right. I’m ending this sham of a reform. Shouldn’t that make you happy?”

Batman actually looked almost sad at that. Well, this is surreal. “Edward,” he said. “Please, don’t do this. Talk to me. Whatever’s wrong, let me help you.”

Now Edward thought he knew why he hesitated. “We’ll be here all night talking about what’s wrong with me.”

“Then I’ll stay with you all night,” Batman said.”Come on, Edward. Talk to me.”

Edward looked at his feet. He would not let the Dark Knight see him cry. “Can we go to my office, at least? It’s freezing up here.”


	9. Dark Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally, Bruce has to save Edward.

_8:59 am_

“Why don’t you just move all of your case files here?” Bruce asked, stifling a yawn while watching his lover pull his dress shoes on. “No more commuting to that rat-trap office every morning.”

“I like having my own workspace,” Edward answered. He looked up to flash Bruce one of his trademark grins, one that used to get on his last nerve, but now makes him smile. “You miss me when I’m away, don’t you?”

Bruce did, but he wasn’t about to admit that. Edward’s ego was big enough. “I just got used to the noise you leave in your wake.”

Edward laughed then leaned up to give Bruce a peck on the cheek. “Goodbye, Dearest. Try not to brood too much while I’m gone.”

_6:59 pm_

Edward still hadn’t returned to Wayne Manor when Bruce saw the Batsignal light up the night sky. Not too unusual for him, although he usually called when he was going to be late. Bruce tried to push it to the back of his mind as he made his way to GCPD. Gordon was waiting for him on the rooftop, concern etched on his brow. As soon as Bruce landed, Gordon handed him his cell phone. “This video was uploaded to video streaming sites on the internet twenty minutes ago. It’s still streaming.”

Bruce looked down at the phone. He saw the Joker and reflexively scowled. He’d broken out of Arkham three days ago. It seemed he was making his move. The clown was sitting behind a mockup of a judge’s bench, dressed in a black robe. _“Hear ye, hear ye!”_ Bruce heard Harley’s voice off camera. _“Judge Joker’s court is now in session! The honorable Judge Joker presiding!”_

“Thank you, bailiff,” The Joker said. “Now, next case!”

The camera abruptly shifted to the left and Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. Between two of Joker’s henchmen, gagged and tied to a chair, was Edward. He glared through a black eye at the person holding the camera, who Bruce presumed was Harley. _“Docket Number 1940, People of the State of Arkham vs. Edward Nigma, charges are selling out, sucking up to B-Man, and wearing a purple vest in public.”_

The camera zoomed out to allow Joker to enter the frame again, a grin on his face as he regarded Edward. _“Does the defendant wish to enter a plea?”_

Edward let out a muffled expletive.

_“Guilty!”_ The Joker proclaimed, banging a rubber chicken on the bench. _“This court sentences the defendant to death by electric chair, at nine tonight!”_ Joker laughed as his henchmen dragged Edward off camera. _“If anyone would like to appeal his sentence, you can make your appearance at the old Funhouse at Cherry Lane! Better hurry though!”_ Joker lifted his sleeve and pointed at his watch. _“In two hours, Eddie finds out what you get when you cross a double-crosser and 2000 volts!”_ The stream ended to the sound of Joker’s laughter.

Bruce all but shoved the phone back into Gordon’s hands before he ran back to the rooftop’s edge. “I can have a SWAT team ready to go in 30 minutes.”

“Do it,” Bruce said. “I’m going to the amusement park now.”

“You know this is a trap, right?”

Bruce fired his grappling hook and flew off without a response.

_8:59 pm_

Bruce had run through a hall of mirrors, dispatched a dozen hired thugs, Harley Quinn, and her two hyenas. Now, all that stood between him and Edward was the Joker himself. 

Joker was waiting for him with a jaunty wave, standing next to a crudely put together electric chair. Edward was strapped inside, staring at Bruce with wide green eyes. “Let me guess,” he said. “You’re appealing on grounds that counsel was ineffective?”

“Let him go, Joker,” Bruce growled. “Now!”

Joker rubbed his chin and pretended to think. “Appeal denied!” He reached to pull the switch. Bruce launched a Batarang straight at Joker’s face. It hit him in the nose, causing him to reach his hand up to staunch the bleeding. In an instant, Bruce was on him, punching him in the face and sending him crashing to the ground. “Case dismissed,” Joker groaned.

Bruce cuffed Joker’s hands behind his back before rushing to Edward. “Are you alright?” he asked, removing the gag.

Edward took a sharp breath, then nodded. “Aside from my ego, I think I’ll be alright.”

Bruce undid the straps that tied Edward to the chair and pulled him up to his feet. Edward had his arms around him in seconds. “I’m sorry,” Bruce murmured into his hair, rubbing his hands down his back.

“For what?” Edward asked. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Bruce soundly on the lips. “Being my Dark Knight in shining armor?”

From the floor, Joker let out a groan. “Disgusting!”

Bruce ignored him and leaned down to kiss Edward again. Edward was safe and in his arms again and for the first time in two hours, Bruce felt his heart rate return to normal. When they separated, he asked, “Maybe now you’ll give up that office?”

Edward let out a short laugh. “Not on your life!”


	10. "Get Away From Me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Batman tell Edward his real name?

“Edward-”

“Get away from me,” the other man hissed, jerking his arm out of Batman’s grasp. “You don’t have any right to come near me anymore!”

“Don’t be like this Edward. Let me explain-”

“Explain what? How you trust me enough to fuck me but not enough to tell me who you are?” Edward jabbed his finger at the vigilante’s chest. “Is that all I was to you? A warm body? A distraction from your never-ending war on crime? Well, I deserve better than that!”

Batman gently grabbed Edward’s hand. “It’s not about trust Edward,” he explained slowly as if he were talking to a child. “It’s about your safety. If-”

“’If my enemies knew, you’d be in danger’, blah blah blah. You listen to me you cape and cowl wearing neanderthal, I used to be the most diabolically clever Rogue this city has ever seen. I’m a genius private investigator who solves cases that leave even you stumped. I already have a long list of enemies who’d like to see me dead!”

“Don’t remind me.”

“The point is I can more than take care of myself! I can understand why at first you wouldn’t want to tell me, but it’s been six months since we started this!” Despite his righteous anger, Edward felt his face soften. “I love you,” he said. “I thought you felt the same way.”

“You know I do Edward.”

“Do I?” Edward asked. “I don’t even know your name. How can I know you love me?”

Batman stood still and silent. This was more than enough of an answer for Edward. “You can see yourself out now,” he choked out, turning his face away. He hoped he’d leave before the tears came. The only response he heard was a rustling of fabric.

“Edward,” a voice called out. “Look at me.” It was Batman’s voice, but..different somehow. 

Edward turned to look and his jaw dropped. There, standing in his kitchen, wearing the Batsuit, was Bruce Wayne. It was almost farcical. Edward slowly, almost hesitantly, reached his hand up to cup the man’s jawline. It was the same face he’d touched almost every night. So many things made sense now, but there were so many more questions. They could wait though. “Batman…”

“Bruce.”

“Bruce,” Edward repeated. He’d have to get used to that. “I suspected once, but..”He threw his arms around the other man. Bruce returned the embrace.

“Thank you.”


	11. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Bruce and Edward enjoy the most.

“You know what I like the most about being at your home?”

Bruce hums a bit, taking a sip out of wine glass Alfred had left for him. Edward’s is sitting on the stone ledge, its owner far more interested in the view from Bruce’s balcony than the red wine. “Let me guess: being in a mansion?”

Edward smirks. “There is that. In all seriousness though, it’s the view.” He cranes his head upwards to gaze at the night sky. Out in this neighborhood, far from the center of Gotham City, the sky is clear. “I don’t even remember the last time I saw the stars. In this town, you’re lucky if you can see the moon!”

Bruce nods in agreement, but truth be told, it’s not the wonders of the night sky that he’s looking at. Edward continues to chatter on, outstretching his hand to point out the different constellations and the corresponding Greek mythology. Edward can be arrogant and smug, painfully so, but there are times when he genuinely enjoys sharing his breadth of knowledge with other people. Bruce takes a moment to study his face, his smile as he points out the Milky Way. How beautiful he looks in the moonlight.

“Bruce? Are you listening?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Sorry. I was just thinking about what I like the most about you being here in my home.”

“My comprehensive knowledge of astronomy?”

“There is that,” Bruce chuckles a bit. He put his wine glass down, then gently cups Edward’s face in his hand, tracing a thumb over his lips. “In all seriousness though, it’s that I get to be with you.”

Edward’s face flushes a bright pink, so bright that even in the darkness, Bruce can detect it. Then he shakes his head. “Who would have thought, the World’s Greatest Detective doubled as the World’s Biggest Sap?”

Bruce smirks, then leans in. For someone who claims not to be much of a romantic, Edward is eager to accept the kiss, and even more eager to lead Bruce back into his bedroom.


	12. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward isn't well.

Bruce had solved Edward’s riddles, again. He’d found Edward’s hideout again. He’d saved the hostage, subdued Edward and was in the process of returning him to Arkham in handcuffs, again.

This time, though, there was a slight difference.

Edward was different. He was more disheveled than Bruce normally saw him, his eyes had a manic gleam he’d never seen before. And he’d abandoned his usual banter with him. He was bitter.

“Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me like this,” the man hissed from the passenger seat in the Batmobile. “Degraded. Humiliated. Cheated out of my rightful victory.”

Bruce wasn’t. Edward in this state meant that this wasn’t a game anymore. It was an obsession. One that was slowly, but surely, beginning to kill him.

“No, Edward,” he said. “I’m not happy about this at all. For your own sake, you need to stop this.”

There was a long pause before Edward spoke again. “Liar.”

Neither man said anything after that.


	13. "I Thought I Lost You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has lost at least ten years of his life thanks to Edward.

When Bruce came to, he couldn’t hear anything apart from the ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes fully and saw the explanation for that in the form of a warehouse, burning in front of him. He remembered now. He’d been here, investigating a drug-smuggling ring that had been operating out of East Gotham. Only, the smugglers had gotten the drop on him. The place had been rigged to explode, he’d barely gotten them out before-

The world came into sharp focus again and Bruce remembered. He hadn’t been here alone. “Edward?”

Edward had a lead within the organization that had tipped them off to the location of this place. He’d insisted on coming along. He’d been the first to go in. Bruce had seen the charges and grabbed his suit collar and all but threw him out before-where was he? Where was he? “Edward!”

Bruce pulled himself to his feet and ran to the burning building. Edward had been out first, Bruce had made sure of that, if he survived, Edward must have, where was he, where was he? _“Edward!”_

There was no sign of him. No. No. _No!_ Bruce dropped to his knees and began to tear through the still-burning rubble, the heat searing even through the thick kevlar of his gloves. He never should have let Edward come, he should have gone in first, he should have cased the place to make sure they weren’t walking into a trap, he should have, he should have-

He barely felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder, but he heard the all too familiar voice. “Bruce?”

He turned sharply. Behind him, his hat missing, his hair tousled, his green suit looking a little the worse for wear, his usual smug expression replaced with one of concern, was Edward. Bruce got to his feet and instantly wrapped his arms around him, nearly lifting the man off the ground. Edward made a small noise of surprise before he returned the embrace. 

“I-” Whatever Edward was about to say was cut off by Bruce pressing his mouth against his own in a long, almost desperate kiss. When they parted, Bruce rested his cowl against Edward’s forehead.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered.

Edward chuckled weakly. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”


End file.
